pokeespectaculosfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario:LunaEstrella19✰
¡Hola este es mi user, donde puedes cotillear todo lo que quieras sobre mi! Archivo:Meow.gif (???) ''Sobre la moi: ¡Alô! Me llamo Nerea, pero por aquí toditos todos me llaman Neru. Bueno, yo soy una chica (evidentemente) de 14 añicos que va a ir a 3º de la ESO si doy pasado de curso :S. Como podeis comprobar no es que me guste mucho estudiar, pero ¡Oye! ¡Que lo estoy intentando! Bueno, al loro: Soy bastante simpática, aunque aveces que cabreo de lo lindo. Mis compañeros y compañeras de clase me dicen que soy muy comprensiva (no tienen ni idea). La mayoría de las veces se me hagota la paciencia muy rápido, aunque aveces es infinita. A veces me cabreo por cosas que no tienen sentido y acabo llorando. Y bueno creo que eso es toooodo. :) Apariencia: Tengo un pelaaso largo marrón que me llega por debajo de los hombros y un poco más. Tengo un largo flequillo que me llega hasta el queso, que lo pongo de lado (al derecho). Mis ojos cambian de color según la luz del Sol: Oscuro: Grises con marrón por el medio. Algo oscuro: Verdes con un poco de marrón por el medio. Claro:Azules con un poquitito de marrón por el medio. Tengo la piel clara como la leche, y se me broncea ligeramente en verano, y fin. Gustos: Bueno, en cuanto a eso soy un poquito rarilla y no me suelen gustar muchas cosa, pero bueno aquí hay algunas: Me apasiona bucear, es más AMO bucear, lo prefiero que a nadar, siempre me ha gustado explorar los fondos marinos (???), tambié me gusta un poco el tenis y el baloncesto. Me encantan las chuletas de cerdo, el pollo, el conejo, (no malpoiensen o obtendrán un golpe de remo (???) Archivo:OE3.png), la lubina y tooodos los mariscos. Sin embargo ODIO el queso, los guisos (de cualquier tipo), la pizza (Si, la pizza, ¿Pasa algo?) y muchos pescados. ODIO las personas, mentirosas, pijas y las chonis. Mi historia con Pokémon: 'Aviso!: 'Prepárate porque llega un rollo de los grandes. Cuando era pequeña odiaba Pokémon con todas mis fuerzas, no podía entender como a alguien le gustaba ese rollazo tan grande e insufrible. Un día me regalaron un ermoso peluche de Pikachu, sin embargo como no me gustaba permanecía en el armario llenándose de polbo, hasta que mi madre lo dió a los pobres. A los 9 mi primo me fué enseñando sus dos jueguecitos de Pokémon para la GBA, sin embargo seguía sin convencaerme. A los 10 descubrí que a la DS se le podían meter los juegos de GBA, y entonces como perdiera el cargador de la GBA me los prestó para jugar en casa (nunca sabría que me hiba a apoderar de ellos buawaaajaa). Primero jugué al Pokémon Zafiro, y ya me empezó a gustar. Luego al MM1 y me acabó de gustar. Pasado un tiempo empezó a dar el anime. No lo veía con mucha frecuencia, pero al finar me enganché a Pokémon completamente... ¡Y ASÍ FUÉ COMO ME EMPEZÓ A GUSTAR POKÉMON! Mi estado: Archivo:Uxie_feliz.jpg Ohhh happy day! XD Un click!: link=http://www.tupokemon.com/adopcion/index.php?sumarExperiencia=244364Clícame y obtendrás el brillo de la Noche nwn Mis cositas lindas: Archivo:Huevo_de_Makuhita.png-->Archivo:Makuhita_NB.pngSalió de un huevecito y es mi babycito Archivo:(babyface).png, es una monadita. Evoluciona a las 146 ediciones. (453) Archivo:Meloetta_NB.gifMi querida Meloetta danza para mí todas las noches Archivo:=D.pngnwn Archivo:Kyogre_NB.pngEs un poco gruñón pero nos llevamos genialosamente nwn Archivo:Electrike_NB.gif-->Archivo:Manectric_NB.gifAunque evolucionase le sigue encantando que le rasques el lomo. Cuando lo haces hecha chispitas de felicidad nwn. Archivo:Golbat_NB.gifMe alludó a salir de las cuebas de Betanzos, y desde aquella somos muy amigos nwn. Evoluciona a las 333 ediciones. (559) Archivo:Yamask_NB.gifAunque sea de tpo dantasma es muy majosa nwn. Evoluciona a las 102 ediciones. (441) Archivo:Donphan_NB_variocolor.gifMi Donphan shiny parece que se rebozó en canela Archivo:(babyface).png ñee lo quiero mucho nwn Archivo:Goldeen_NB.gifSe llama Rallitas y está conmigo desde los 10 LA ADORO nwn. Evoluciona a las 99 ediciones. (459) Archivo:Bulbasaur_NB.gif-->Archivo:Ivysaur_NB.gifMi Bulbasaur ha evolucionado y ahora es super fuerte y juguetona, la adoro nwn. Evoluciona a las 96 ediciones. (507). Archivo:Huevo_de_Finneon.png-->Me lo regaló Weavy por mi cumple. ¡Muchas gracias Weavy! nwn. Algún día eclosionará nwn. Poképark: Subpáginas: Amiguitos/as :) Pokes prefes Cosas feas que hago (???) ¿Sabías que...? ...soy cancer? ...mi estación favorita es el verano? ...por eso Julio es mi mes favorito? ...mi elemento favorito es el agua? ...AMO la noche? ...mis colores favoritos por orden son el azul, el plateado y el rojo? ...estás cotilleando mi user? ...esto llegó a su fin? Sitios donde ttoy: 'Archivo:Icono-deviantart.pngStarliluisi90Archivo:Icono-deviantart.png' 'Tuenti: 'Nerea Brandariz Novo 'Archivo:F_facebook.pngNerea Brandariz NovoArchivo:F_facebook.png' 'SMN:' neremolamazo@hotmail.es 'Archivo:T_Twitter.pngneremolamazo@hotmail.esArchivo:T_Twitter.png' Mis firmitas: Todas son cutres porque no sé como ponerles color, así que si saben explicarlo bien díganmelo por mi discu, please! I feel like floating in the sky Come and enjoy you too! 21:32 15 jul 2012 (UTC) Personajes que soy en PE: 'Pokémon: Archivo:Delcatty_pokesho.gif' 'Tara Duncan:Archivo:Sparrow.jpg' 'Código Lyoko:Archivo:Aelita.jpg' Objetivos: thumb|356px|Me gustaría que mis objetivos... Se hiciesen realidad*En PE:'' Tener 1 amigo/a Tener 10 amigos/as Tener 20 amigos/as Tener una novela Hacer una novela hasta que se acabe Tener una novela que le guste a muchos/as Poner bonito mi user Poner bonita mi firma *Fuera de PE: Ser popular Pasar de curso Aprobar todas Sacarle los pelos del ojo a mi perro No distraerme con el espejo al salir de pasantía